


Something Similar

by andicree



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicree/pseuds/andicree
Summary: Two months after Bernie returns from Kiev, Serena and Bernie never kiss and make up.Everyone notices something very similar about both of their new partners apart from them....





	1. Out with the old, in with the new

 

After a long, slow day Serena finally gets to sit down in her shared office, with her not so bestfriend Bernie Wolfe. Yes, Bernie, the one woman who she fell for and had her heart broken over. She left. She tried to beg her to stay but she left. Serena has a life long take it to the grave grudges, and she's not letting that go.

 

Bernie on the other hand regrets every single thing she did, apart from the kiss of course. The kiss that warmed her entire body, the kiss that made her feel at home, she was enveloped in happiness. But then she went and left, but this is Bernie.

 

Everyone knows about their new partners, Serena's new partner, Beth, is a tad bit taller than her, shoulder length straight blonde hair, slim figured with brown eyes. Bernie's new partner, Sandra, is shorter than Bernie but not by that much, glorious curves, short brown hair like a bob and brown eyes. 

 

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz** _

Serena hadn't stopped all day, the last thing she needed was Jason asking if she recorded the worlds worlds strongest man or if she's finally getting on with her paper work, well, mountains of paper work. Not glancing at the name on her screen she answered. 

"What is it now Jason? I'm bus-" 

"Since when was I a man darling?"

"Oh Beth! Hello darling sorry I thought you were Jason moaning about something again, are you okay?"

"Haha no just me, yes I'm fine, are you still on for tonight?"

"Tonight? Whats happening tonight?..."

".........Umm our date night Serena? Don't tell me you forgot!" 

"Oh hell! I'm so sorry darling, I don't think I can make it it's been so busy today and I'm shattered, please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad just disappointed, it's fine. I'll call you tonight. Bye"

"Goodbye dar-"

...."oh she hung up on me" she said with saddness in her voice. 

"I guess she's not happy then...that you forgot" Bernie said as she was sat across on her side of the room typing up notes for a presentation. 

"Would you like a gold sticker for stating the obvious Ms Wolfe?" Serena snapped back almost shaking with rage.

Berbie held up her hands in surrender, "alright, alright, I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.."

"Yes well don't" as that was said she got up and slammed the door after her making the windows shake. 

"Well done Bernie, you've done it again" she said with her hands covering her face in dispare.

 

 

 

>>

 

 

Finally their shifts end after this hellish day. Bernie and Serena are still not talking as they grab their belongings to get out as soon as possible.

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

Bernie grunts as she gets her phone out of her long pale pink coat not wanting to answer, just needing to get home. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Bernie sweety"

"Sandra! Hello, are you alright?"

Serena stares over across the room and rolls her eyes, another poor victim of the Wolfe charms.

"Yes I'm fine, are you finishing any time soon? It's getting cold outside"

"Just about to leave now wh- .... are you waiting outside for me?"

Bernie's smile grew wider, angering Serena even more. God knows why though, she doesn't care what Bernie does anymore.

"I was going to surprise you but I didn't know if you were in surgery or something so I wanted to check but do hurry I want my kisses" 

Serena can hear every word thats being said, she's seen and heard Sandra from a distance, she's about 40 odd, her voice is high pitched and infuriating.......but no she doesn't care! Not even a tad bit! She has Beth! Who is most probably still mad. Oh great. 

"Okay, I'm on my way down now, wait in pulses if it's that cold"

Serena smirked and said quietly under her breath, "like any person with a bloody brain would do" chuckling to herself until..

"You alright there? What's funny?" Bernie narrowing her eyes, she knows what Serena's like. 

"Nothing for you to know, maybe you should leave it be, you're a professional at that" Serena spat out the words like daggers as she moved around her and out of the office to finally go home and drink that beautiful bottle of shiraz waiting for her at home. 

"Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths, 1..2..3..4....4...3..2..1, okay right, home", Bernie grabbed her bag and left, not saying goodbye to the staff or anyone.

"This is better than Eastenders" Fletch said and earned a sharp nudge from Raf's elbow. "Stop it! This isn't fun and games, soon enough one of the two will blow and it's going to be messy" Raf said with concern in his eyes, he appreciates both of his co-leaders but something needs to change and soon. 

 

Serena took the lift down to steady her anger, how dare she talk to me! How dare she think she has the right to even stand near me! Anger and saddness seep through her entire body, she will not feel bad, she will NOT feel bad. 

Bernie walked through the doors to see the lift doors closing. "Damn it" she almost ran down the flights of stairs that went on for days finally getting to the ground. She doesn't know if Serena has got out the lift yet or if she's already gone. 

"Bernie sweety!" she turns round to see Sandra, her smile wide and gleaming, her long, green coat going down to her knees, her skin coloured tights covering her shaking knees from the cold, her black high heels making her slightly taller than her actual hight. Her brown hair flicking everywhere like she just got up, but it was cute. 

"Sandra hey!" they wrapped their arms around each other just as the lift doors opened, Serena just walked past them with that roll of her eyes. 

"Oh look, it's her, wicked witch of holby" Sandra said with spite. Bernie told her some of the things that happened between her and Serena, the bit where she felt bad that she kissed her, feeling that she made her uncomfortable and how she left to give her space but as soon as she got back she was getting daggers thrown at her every second.

Serena stopped just as she was getting to the automatic doors and turned round with a nasty grin on her face. "Sandra why did you say that? Its just making things worse, just leave it" Bernie closed her eyes and wished the ground would swollow her up right about now. Bernie knew the whole thing was her fault, but she just wants to try and move on, she really likes Sandra, she's nice, Bernie's trying. 

"Sorry? What was that?" Serena started to walk over to the couple holding hands, Bernie obviously bricking it trying to get Sandra to move so they can leave. "You heard. I know how you've been treating Bernie, you're making her feel like crap everyday, you're a bully" the words struck Serena deep, like poking an open wound but she wasn't backing down. "Oh yes, I bet she's told you all the bad things I've done but what a about what she's done hmm? What she did" Serena was going to enjoy this. "Serena, look I'm sorry for what Sandra said to you, lets just leave it now..please?" Bernie's brown eyes looked deep into Serenas, pleading her not to ruin this for her, her last chance at finding someone. Serena's heart sunk. No. She's not going to back down. How dare Bernie even try to beg, I begged and look what happened.

"Bernie, left, she went to Kiev, she left not only our ward but me. I begged her not to go. I humiliated myself in front of the entire ward. But she left, and when she left everyone knew. Serena Balerina, pudding and pie, kissed the girl and made her cry, when the troubles came out the play, Bernie ran away. I put with that for weeks. Now try telling me I'm a bully."

With that, Serena left through the doors and to her car.

Bernie's eyes were coated with unshed tears, her heart plummeted to the ground. She didn't know. "Bernie? What she said hasn't changed the way I feel about you, I love you sweety, let's get you home." Bernie hardly even listened, just let herself be dragged to her girlfriends car, tears threatning to fall. Just like everything else. 

 

 

 

>>

 

 

Serena didn't get much sleep last night, emotions and thoughts swarming through her head at every second. Luckily she made it up with Beth, they rearranged to have their date night today instead at the Italian restaurant in town near the hospital. She hasn't been there since her and Bernie went. She hasn't wanted to but Beth doesn't know, she knows there was a woman who left her after she begged her not to but nothing else.

She needs coffee, now. She walks through the automatic doors to pulses to get her strong, hot coffee. Of course theres a que though, and of course Bernie's at the back of said que. Right, shoulders back, head high. Don't make eye contact if she turns around and don't talk to her. 

Bernie didn't sleep at all, spent the whole night trying not to cry, even when Sandra lef with a kiss on Bernies head, she didn't cry. The que was long, as always but she needed coffee to get through this day, to be prepared for Serena. 

Bernie heard someone joining the que, she turned round to the person who she was dreading to see. She went to say something but the words died on her lips as she realised Serena wasn't even looking at her, she was messaging someone, probably either her new girlfriend or Jason, hopefully Jason. She misses Jason a lot. They were good friends, are good friends. He knows what happened between his Auntie and Bernie but he doesn't let that get in the way of him and Bernie being friends even if it annoys Serena. 

"Next please!"

"Ah yes can I have....."

Bernie thinks for a second......she needs to do something to apologise to Serena after last night. Damn it was she going to try.

"Can I have two coffee's please, the old usual and two pain au chocolates" 

Serena wasn't listening, blanking out everything around her. She noticed Bernie was paying for her coffee finally so she moved up until she saw Bernie holding a coffee and a pain au chocolate towards her. 

"Yes, that's your breakfast? Please move I as I need to get mine" as Serena moved to tell the person what she wanted Bernie spoke up, her voice breaking a little bit. "Peace offering, I've got mine, this is yours. I'm sorry." She placed the items next to Serena and got into the lift, her head down and was Bernie wiping away a tear? No don't be silly. 

"Don't worry" she said to the pulses staff, as she grabbed the coffee and the snack she waited for the lift to come back down again. Why did she have to go and buy me these? What's her plan? What's she trying to do? Serena ponders deeply as finally the lift arrives.

She was damn well going to find out. 


	2. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments it means the world to me! This is the first fanfiction I've actually written and then published so it may be a bit weak in some areas but practice makes perfect! (: 
> 
> ~ Andi

Serena was rushed off her feet all day in theatre, nothing too serious, she could have done them all with her eyes closed, she hadn't seen Bernie since this morning so her plan to give Bernie 20 questions flew out the window in a hurry. She didn't understand why she was so invested in knowing what Bernie was trying to do, Serena didn't want to be her friend anymore......really....she didn't.....

Serena had just sat down when the office door opened and Bernie came in looking like the only good sleep she's ever had was when she was in the womb. "Jesus Christ I haven't sat down all day" Bernie rubbed her face with both hands with a groan. "Yes well neither of us have, one of the disadvantages of working for the NHS I'm afraid" Serena said sharply without any emotion to her voice. "Tell me about it, I should be used to it, the Army was twice as worse but I did love the adrenaline" Bernie stared into space, most probably thinking about the good old times. "Yes well, half an hour until the end unless some poor sod comes wheeling in needing a 100 hour operation" Serena said with some amusement this time, which actually shocked Bernie but she didn't let it show. "Yes, I'm going to albies tonight with Sandra, I-I've spoken......to her about.....urm.....what happened....when she said those things, I told her that it was bang out and even though she isn't....I am sorry" Bernie couldn't look into Serena's eyes, her blonde hair covering her fatigued face, covering those glorious cheek bones- oh snap out of it Campbell! "Yes well, the less said about that the better. But....thank you.....Beth and I arranged for our date night to be tonight in albies aswell funnily enough" there was nothing funny about it, why did she have to be there, she can't change places or dates now, Beth will probably go spare, she'll have to just deal with it. "O-oh t-that sounds lovely, well urm I'll do my rounds and I'll maybe see you there....bye" Bernie rushed out of the office without looking at Serena once. "Oh good god whyyyyyy" Serena face palmed herself, this is going to NOT be fun. 

 

 

>>

 

 

"Hello Rena Darling" Beth walked up to Serena whilst she was walking through the automatic doors. "Beth! Hello", Serena was about to give her a peck on the cheek until Beth turned her face and kissed her full on the lips clumsily, teeth hitting teeth, Beth's tongue tried to slip its way into Serena's mouth until Serena pulled back and gave her a slight smile. "Let's get to the pub I'm in need of shiraz!" they linked arms and started walking towards albies. "You always have shiraz! I find it rather boring to be honest, I'm going to get you a white wine instead!" Serena nearly stopped in her tracks, her heart nearly broke as her beloved shiraz was being verbally abused! "Urm, I really don't like white wine, even if I have to buy my own shiraz I will...." Serena tried not to sound rude or snappy but it wasn't really working. "Alright Rena! Don't get your lacey knickers in a twist!", the only thing Serena could come up with was, "they aren't lacey actually, only cotten". "You know I like lacey! I was gunna take you home tonight, maybe we could go to yours and you can put some on ey!" Beth said with a dirty wink. "That won't be necessary, I need an early night, long day". All Serena got in response was a huff. 

 

 

>>

 

 

As Serena took her seat, Beth went to get them their drinks, Beth in the end said yes to getting Serena a glass of shiraz! She spotted Bernie across the bar standing next to, of course, Sandra. They were sat at a table with Raf and Fletch who were laughing at whatever the brown haired pillock was talking about. She caught the blondes eye and saw her waving for her to come over, but Serena wasn't moving any time soon. 

Beth arrived with their drinks, a shiraz for Serena and a white wine for her. They started talking about how Beth's day had been, she works as a manager in a co-op down the road, very different jobs. Just as they were about to start on how Serenas day had been she heard Fletch call her name. "Serena! Come over and join us, introduce us to your new partner come on!", she momentarily closed her eyes, how embarrassing. "Who are they?", Beth looked over at them confused. "My delightful colleagues, well we might as well go over, they won't give up if I say no".

They reached the table and sat down with their nearly empty glasses. "Everyone, this is Beth, Beth this is Fletch, Raf....Bernie and.....sorry whats your name again?" Serena inwardly smirked at herself. "Sandra", she replied almost spitting out her name. "Right......to meet you all....." Beth felt uneased, she recognised Bernie, she heard about her from Serena and saw and selfie of them together that time she went through Serena's phone, which Serena found out and nearly broke up with her! 

"I'm getting the next round, same again for you lot? And of course a shiraz for you, what would you like?" Bernie got up and waited for a response. "I can pay for my own drinks you know", again, Serena closed her eyes willing for the ground to gobble her up. "R-right okay....sorry" Bernie left to get the drinks. Serena glanced over at her, those trousers, those damn skinny trousers.....shut up Campbell, focus, you don't even like her. 

"Here you go!", drinks placed on the table and everyone started talking about funny stories that happened over the week. Beth and Sandra seemed quite quiet during it all. "Serena do you remember when that man got that tap stuck up his arse!" Bernie managed to say through her laughter. "Oh my god yes!!! He said he fell on it!!" Serena started wiping her eyes, she hasn't laughed this much in a long time and certainly not with Bernie but right now she didn't care, she needed a laugh. Fletch and Raf started laughing along to, Bernies laugh almost echoed around the whole pub, a few people started staring but it was too funny not to. Beth and Sandra both looked puzzled. "Come on Serena, let's go to mine, I'm sure your nephew won't mind, he is old enough", Beth tried to talk to Serena quietly but everyone could hear and Bernie tensed up at the words coming from her mouth about Jason". Serena had a bit too much to drink, she couldn't form up a sentence so Bernie had to say something, she couldn't help it. 

"Excuse me, Beth, but Jason has Asperger's syndrome, I don't know if you've ever heard of it but Jason finds things difficult to cope with, he needs to plan things out, he needs to know exact times such as when dinner will be ready and what time Serena will be home and what time the worlds strongest man is going to be on, he will definitely mind, it doesn't matter how old he is, he still struggles", Bernie was almost shaking, she caught Serenas eyes for a moment, Serena looked like she'd seen an angel or something, her eyes were big and open, their stare lingered for a moment before Beth stood up. "I'm not going to be argued with by your ex mess of a girlfriend, come on Serena", Beth looked at Bernie with daggers in her eyes. Raf and Fletch sat there looking between the four of them, this isn't going to end well....

Beth started to pull Serena up by her arm. "I don't want to go Beth", Serena was very tipsy, all she could think of was how nice Bernie was about Jason and that warmed her heart. She forgot how she wasn't suppose to like Bernie anymore. "Serena, don't be silly, you're drunk, come to my place". "Noo", Serena tried to get her arm back but she was too weak and unstable she ended up just standing up. Bernie was fuming at this point, Sandra looked between Bernie and the couple and she felt a pang of jealousy. "We're going. Now. Don't embarrass me", at this point Serena was about to give in, her eyes almost welling up. "If Serena said she doesn't want to go, then you can't make her go. Don't you dare force her like that!", Bernie couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! She's drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying!", Beth started grabbing their things, yanking Serena's arm to get moving. Bernie stood up and yanked Beths arm away from Serena. Everyone in the pub went silent. "I suggest you get out of this pub in 10 seconds before I call the police. Don't make me escort you out, I was in the army and I know 13 way to kill a person with my bare hands", Bernie had hold of Beth's wrist tightly making Beth flinch in pain. "Fuck you. I'll call you tomorrow Rena". Beth stormed across the rub, opened the door and heard Bernie shout. "AND SHE HATES BEING CALLED RENA!". The pub was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Serena slowly sat down with the help of Raf and Fletch. Sandra sat there open mouthed at Bernie. Did Bernie still like Serena.......? 

"Sorry....", Bernie said to the table, grabbing her things and leaving, her eyes welling up about to spill. "I'll go aswell, nice to meet you all....", Sandra left with her head down as people still stared. "Berniieeeee the big macho army mediccccc coming to my rescuee", Serena grinned widely at herself with closed eyes.

 

As Raf and Fletch both made sure Serena was in a taxi back home they both took a deep breath. "Raf.....did you notice something about their new partners?", "Hadn't really paid attention to them to be honest after that performance. Beth is a bitch and Sandra was like a little mouse", Fletch laughed, "that's true but didn't you notice how Sandra looked like Serena and Beth looked like Bernie?", Raf looked at him then looked away thinking to himself. "Their not over each other at all are they?", Raf pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not a chance", Fletch called a cab over and they both got in".

Tomorrow's another day, a little bit of match making won't do any harm.....or will it....


End file.
